Maria Tachimi's note of explusion from Sunday School
Content November 30th 1988. Dear Mr. Kimmings and Mrs. Tachimi. It has come to our attention that your daughter was caught reading a comic book banned in our community due to blasphemy and poor behavior of one protagonist. One of my students informed me that he saw her reading the comic book in question. The comic in connection was The Strange Adventures of JoJo, This has been banned in our community after concerned parents worried their children will read it and act out violent acts from it and your daughter reading it will leave a bad mark on the students of the school. The series has been condemned for blasphemy against God for psychic abilities, vampires, the main villain being called Dio, meaning God in Italian, and supernatural abilities, These go against God and are anti-Christian. The main villain of the part called Dio has set a dog on fire and forcefully kissed a girl, has turned a mother into a zombie then watched her eat her own baby. One of my students told me that she did not like Maria. The main protagonist, which has been named Joseph Joestar by our translators has dressed like a woman, which is disgusting and the main bad guys are barely clothed and behaved in a misogynistic manner. This is completely INAPPROPRIATE for a child, let alone a little girl to be reading. We found out you used tarot cards, and hers was The World, This goes against Christian values and is devil-worshipping. From this day foward, Maria will no longer be welcome back here in Sunday School until you realize The Strange Adventures of JoJo are banned in this community and you DESTROY the comics to protect our children and ease concerned citizens. God made your daughter female and she will follow suit. We previously took action and reported her to the church minister, who had assigned her to punishment chores, such as tidying up the library, scrubbing the church steps and cleaning the pipe organs. She also had to clap the erasers during recess. Kind regards, Mrs. Helen Potter. Reponse Satsuki and Martin wrote a Q and A series about the franchise to the headmistress. Q: Dio is named for the Italian word for God, which is blasphemy. A: Yes, His name does mean God, But his name is mainly derived from the heavy metal band by the same name. Q: Joseph Joestar dressed like a woman. A: He’s like Bugs Bunny, He does stupid things, that what makes him funny. Q: Dio made a mother eat her own baby! A: Yes, I’m not denying that! How is that against God, I read the goddamn thing!, You can like a villain yet not justify the horrible shit they’ve done! Q: These powers, vampirism and Hamon are devil powers! A: Please, shut the fuck up, Do you guys ban Dracula in this community? P.S It’s JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, not The Strange Adventures of JoJo! Maria’s thankful she’s not at your shithole of a Sunday School anymore! All you bastards did was verbally abuse her for being different than you! Fuck your “Concerned“ Citizens, They are nothing but thorns on my side, They want to take Maria, who is perfectly content with her life away!